Story of Mermaid
by park jihyun125
Summary: Seorang namja manis yang memiliki kisah hidup bagaikan dongeng di mermaid. Namun kisah yang sedikit di ubah, sang putri duyung terjebak dalam 2 pilihan akhir kisahnya. Dicintai atau Mencintai? Sang Pangeran impian berhati dingin atau Sang Pangeran berhati hangat? Hitam atau Putih? Dua pilihan yang bertolak belakang, memaksanya untuk memilih nyata atau khayalan? HunKai, ChanKai, EXO
1. Chapter 1

**Story of Mermaid | Teaser**

**Author : Hyunnie**

**Cast : EXO**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : bisa tentukan di chap 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hyunnie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Seorang namja manis penggemar bunga, memiliki kisah hidup bagaikan seorang mermaid. Dimana ia **__**diumpamakan **__**menjadi seorang putri duyung yang cantik dan baik hati. Namun kisah yang sedikit di ubah, sang putri duyung terjebak dalam 2 pilihan akhir kisahnya. Dicintai atau Mencintai? Sang Pangeran impian berhati dingin atau Sang Pangeran berhati hangat? Hitam atau Putih? Dua pilihan yang bertolak belakang, memaksa sang putri untuk memilih Nyata atau Khayalan?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Bunga Daisy yang kata beberapa orang menggambarkan diriku. Kepolosan, kemurnian, suci, setia, lembut, sederhana, dan cinta diam-diam. Yah... cinta diam-diam, dimana sosokku yang mencintai seorang pangeran yang berjarak amat jauh dariku karena tingkatan yang berbeda. Cinta yang hanya bisa kusimpan rapat-rapat, hanya untuk sang pangeran. Tidak melihat ada sosok pangeran lain yang selalu disisiku"-Kai**_

_**"Bunga Mawar Biru sangat cocok menggambarkan diriku. Misterius dan susah ditebak. Yah, begitulah diriku. Sosok pangeran berhati dingin yang menutup hatinya dalam sebuah es yag tidak dapat dhancurkan. Namun, seseorang berhasil menghancurkan hati itu meski aku kurang yakin apakah dia yang melakukannya?"-Sehun**_

_**"Bunga Chrysantheum, salah satu bunga yang kubenci namun menjadi bunga favorit karena dirinya. Kegembiraan, kasih sayang, persahabatan, rahasia. Aku mencintainya, namun ia tidak mencintaiku. Di pikirannya hanya ada satu orang, sang pangeran yang selalu di impikannya. Ingin kugeser posisi sang pangeran itu agar ia dapat melihatku dan.. mencintaiku"-Chanyeol**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Kisah mermaid yang ada dalam kehidupan nyata, dimana sang putri duyung yang diperankan oleh seorang namja manis dibiarkan untuk memilih. Rasa sakit, kesedihan, kehilangan, kebahagiaan akan dirasakannya karena ini adalah kisah yang akan ia perankan. Dua sosok pangeran yang akan membantunya menemukan kisah perjalanannya. Kita hanya dapat menyaksikan, karena tidak ada yang bisa mengubah kisahnya**__**yang bagaikan ****seorang ****putri duyung, karena ini ialah... 'Story of Mermaid'**

**TBC or END(?)**

Review pleaseee!


	2. Chapter 2

**Story of Mermaid**

**Cast : ****Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Huang Zi Tao, EXO**

**Pairing : HunKai****, ****ChanKai, dll**

**Summary : ****Seorang namja manis yang memiliki kisah hidup bagaikan dongeng di mermaid. Namun kisah yang sedikit di ubah, sang putri duyung terjebak dalam 2 pilihan akhir kisahnya. Dicintai atau Mencintai? Sang Pangeran impian berhati dingin atau Sang Pangeran berhati hangat? Hitam atau Putih? Dua pilihan yang bertolak belakang, memaksanya untuk memilih nyata atau khayalan?**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: FF ini milik JiHyun, termasuk Ide cerita dan segala yang di dalamnya. Kecuali castnya. Dan ff ini pernah di post di fb pribadi.**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal, gaje, alur maju mundur. Gak suka ya.. tutup aja! Tapi yang baca wajib komentar kalau nggak, males dilanjut.**

**Note : buat yang nunggu ff pasaran ini, selamat membaca. maaf jika typos bertebaran****:) Nggak terima bashing,**

**Genre: Hurt, Angst, Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"Bunga Daisy yang kata beberapa orang menggambarkan diriku. Kepolosan, kemurnian, suci, setia, lembut, sederhana, dan cinta diam-diam. _****_Selain itu,  
bunga Edelwis pun ikut menggambarkan diriku.  
Perlambangan cinta, ketulusan, pengorbanan dan keabadian.  
Kisah yang ku jalani akan penuh dengan tantangan untuk dapat melihatnya. Pangeran pujaanku,_****_"-Kai_**

**_"Bunga Mawar Biru sangat cocok menggambarkan diriku. Misterius dan susah ditebak. Yah, begitulah diriku. Sosok pangeran berhati dingin yang menutup hatinya dalam sebuah es yag tidak dapat dhancurkan. Namun, seseorang berhasil menghancurkan hati itu meski aku kurang yakin apakah dia yang melakukannya?"-Sehun_**

**_"Bunga Chrysantheum, salah satu bunga yang kubenci namun menjadi bunga favorit karena dirinya. Kegembiraan, kasih sayang, persahabatan, rahasia. Aku mencintainya, namun ia tidak mencintaiku. Di pikirannya hanya ada satu orang, sang pangeran yang selalu di impikannya. Ingin kugeser posisi sang pangeran itu agar ia dapat melihatku dan.. mencintaiku"-Chanyeol_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

~ Tahun 2013 ~

Seorang namja tampan dengan mata berhiasakan eyeliner yang amat tipis membuatnya tampak manis, menatap sebuah sekolah dengan pandangan rindu. Semilir angin menerpa wajah mulus tanpa cacat yang entah mengapa tercium bau yang familiar di hidungnya. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya saat perlahan bau itu memudar, namun sebuah tepukkan lembut pada pahanya membuat ia menoleh.

"Hyung, kenapa cenyum cendili?" tanya seorang anak kecil, sang pelaku yang menepuk paha namja yang dipanggil hyung.

"karena hyung menyukai bau yang sangat hyung sukai" jawab namja bernama Baekhyun tersebut.

"Bau? Bau apa? Apa kau mengigau lagi hyung?" tanya anak kecil bernama Tao menggelengkan kepala layaknya orang dewasa.

PLETAKK

"appo..." ringis Tao saat menerima jitakkan sayang dari Baekhyun

"ish kau ini... aku tidak mengigau. Apa kau tidak menciumnya? Baunya sangat harum, kau tau?" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lagi.

"kau benal-benal mengigau hyung... jelac-jelac tidak ada bau apapun. Ah... hyung, bacakan aku celita ne?" pinta Tao menatap Baekhyun melas,

"baiklah, hm... cerita apa ya?" ucap Baekhyun berpikir.

Tao hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan berharap. Entah mengapa, seketika raut wajah Baekhyun berubah muram dan menatap tao sambil tersenyum. Bedanya ini adalah senyuman rasa sakit, kepedihan. Dirangkulnya tubuh bocah berumur 4 tahun itu dan mendudukkannya dipangkuannya.

"apa... Tao mau hyung ceritakan sebuah kisah?" ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil mengelus surai hitam milik Tao.

"mau... kicah apa hyung?" tanya Tao polos.

"kisah... putri duyung" ucap Baekhyun mendapat tatapan malas.

"putli duyung? Tao cudah celing nonton pilmnya di kacet. Nanti putli duyung hidup bahagia cama pangelan" tolak Tao sambil menendang kakinya di udara.

"bahagia? Apa benar? Hyung harap itu benar terjadi, tapi... itu hanya sebuah mimpi. Kisah yang hyung ceritakan ini berbeda, tidak ada kisah bahagia dalam cerita ini" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum miris dan menatap tempat sekolahnya dulu, Anyang Arts High Seoul.

~ Tahun 2009 ~

KLINGG

Terdengar sebuah bunyi bel yang di taruh tepat di atas pintu yang berfungsi untuk mengetahui datangnya pengunjung di sebuah toko bunga yang sederhana ini.

"selamat datang"

Sebuah sambutan terlontar dari seorang namja manis yang berperan sebagai pegawai sekaligus pemilik toko ini, menampilkan senyuman pada pengunjungnya yang memakai seragam sekolah.

"ne, bisakah kau membuatkan ku sebuah rangkaian bunga untuk nae eomma?" ujar namja bername tag '_Byun Baekhyun'_

"tentu, silahkan pilih bunganya yang disukai ibumu Tuan...?" ucap namja manis itu mempersilahkan namja itu untuk berkeliling.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun itu namaku. Maaf, tapi aku kurang tau bunga seperti apa yang disukai eomma. Bisakah kau pilihkan untukku?" ucap Baekhyun menatap namja manis itu.

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar ne Baekhyun-ssi?" ucap namja manis itu berjalan mengambil 4 batang bunga mawar putih dan 2 batang anggrek bulan.

Baekhyun hanya berjalan mengelilingi toko itu sambil melihat-lihat bunga yang tersusun rapi. Sebuah bunga berwarna ungu cantik mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ditatap bunga itu dengan senyuman terpatri dibibirnya.

"cantik... apa ini yang namanya lavender? Harum" ucap Baekhyun yang tampak terpesona dengan bunga Lavender tersebut.

"kau menyukainya?" tanya namja manis yang tengah memasang plastik bening dengan diatasnya dibiarkan terbuka agar bunganya bisa bernafas.

"ne... aku suka baunya" balas Baekhyun.

"bunga lavender melambangkan kedewasaan" ucap Namja manis itu membuat Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

"semua bunga memiliki makna masing-masing. Seperti anggrek bulan yang melambangkan kelembutan, keindahan. Dan mawar putih melambangkan penyatuan. Itu contohnya" jelas namja manis itu menampah pita berwarna putih di kedua pojok atas plastik bening yang membungkus dua macam bunga itu.

"keren..." kagum Baekhyun.

"tentu, selain itu bunga juga berguna sangat banyak. Mislakan manusia mengungkapkan apa yang sedang dirasakannya itu berfungsi untuk melahirkan rasa cinta, lalu... untuk berkongsi keseronokan atau untuk menyampaikan rasa duka. Sudah jadi, ini bunga nada Baekhyun-ssi. Maaf kau harus mendengar ucapan cerewetku" ucap namja manis itu menundukkan kepalanya sambil menyerahkan rangkaian bunga yang amat cantik.

"yeppo... aku suka bunganya, ini uangnya. Tak apa, setidaknya aku sekarang tau tentang bunga. Dan ah, siapa namamu?" ucap Baekhyun mengambil bunga tersebut dan mencium aromanya yang sangat harum.

"Kim Jongin, panggil aku Kai"

TBC or END(?)

WAJIB BACA : Mian pendek dan aneh, Hyu Cuma mau liat apa ada yang tertarik dengan ff ini? Buat para reader, ff ini memang diambil dari kisah putri duyung, tapi bukan berarti Kai jadi putri duyung right? Kalau soal bunga, Hyunnie kebetulan suka semua berbau bunga. Dan disini Kai Hyunnie mau tambah penggambaran sosoknya melalui bunga. Bunga daisy dan bunga Edelwis adalah penggambaran yang cocok. Kalau ada pertanyaan, bisa kirim ke inbox or comment ne?


	3. Chapter 3

**Story of Mermaid**

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeo, EXO**

**Pairing : HunKai, ChanKai, BaeKai,(muncul lagi di part depan), dll**

**Summary : Seorang namja manis yang memiliki kisah hidup bagaikan dongeng di mermaid. Namun kisah yang sedikit di ubah, sang putri duyung terjebak dalam 2 pilihan akhir kisahnya. Dicintai atau Mencintai? Sang Pangeran impian berhati dingin atau Sang Pangeran berhati hangat? Hitam atau Putih? Dua pilihan yang bertolak belakang, memaksanya untuk memilih nyata atau khayalan?**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: FF ini milik JiHyun, termasuk Ide cerita dan segala yang di dalamnya. Kecuali castnya. Dan ff ini pernah di post di fb pribadi.**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal, gaje, alur maju mundur. Gak suka ya.. tutup aja! Tapi yang baca wajib komentar kalau nggak, males dilanjut.**

**Note : buat yang nunggu ff pasaran ini, selamat membaca. maaf jika typos bertebaran :) Nggak terima bashing,**

**-Genre: Hurt, Angst, Friendship**

.

.

.

_"Bunga Daisy yang kata beberapa orang menggambarkan diriku. Kepolosan, kemurnian, suci, setia, lembut, sederhana, dan cinta diam-diam. Selain itu, bunga Edelwis pun ikut menggambarkan diriku. Perlambangan cinta, ketulusan, pengorbanan dan keabadian. Kisah yang ku jalani akan penuh dengan tantangan untuk dapat melihatnya. Pangeran pujaanku,"-Kai_

_"Bunga Mawar Biru sangat cocok menggambarkan diriku. Misterius dan susah ditebak. Yah, begitulah diriku. Sosok pangeran berhati dingin yang menutup hatinya dalam sebuah es yag tidak dapat dhancurkan. Namun, seseorang berhasil menghancurkan hati itu meski aku kurang yakin apakah dia yang melakukannya?"-Sehun_

_"Bunga Chrysantheum, salah satu bunga yang kubenci namun menjadi bunga favorit karena dirinya. Kegembiraan, kasih sayang, persahabatan, rahasia. Aku mencintainya, namun ia tidak mencintaiku. Di pikirannya hanya ada satu orang, sang pangeran yang selalu di impikannya. Ingin kugeser posisi sang pangeran itu agar ia dapat melihatku dan.. mencintaiku"-Chanyeol_

**_oOo_**

"MOONKYU, AKU PULANG DULUAN NE? JANGAN LUPA TUTUP JAM 5" teriak seorang namja manis berambut coklat tua itu kepada sosok lain yang berada dalam toko bunga yang ia bangun sendiri.

Namja manis yang diketahui bernama lengkap Kim Jongin, berjalan dengan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah keranjang bunga tanpa ada isi didalamnya, memiliki berwarna sama dengan rambut miliknya. Sepanjang perjalanan, sesekali ia merapatkan jaket tipis miliknya, mengingat musim dingin telah tiba tapi bodohnya ia salah mengambil jaket yang tergantung manis di belakang pintunya, keterlambatan bangun salah satu faktornya. Namun sepertinya salju akan turun sedikit terlambat tahun ini dibandingkan dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya, hanya angin yang berhembus saja yang membuktikan musim dingin telah tiba. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang terlihat menggunakan jaket tebal dan swaeter untuk menghangatkan diri, membuatnya hanya menghela nafas.

"hahh... aku benci dingin dan bodohnya mengapa aku salah mengambil jaket?" runtuknya.

Ketidaksukaannya akan musim dingin dibuktikan dengan bibirnya sedikit membiru, telinga dan hidungnya yang memerah.

BRUG

"mianhae" ucapnya saat tidak sengaja menabrak seorang namja dihadapannya.

"mengapa minta maaf? Apa kau melakukan kesalahan? Aku juga salah disini" ucap namja yang terkesan datar membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap lawan bicara.

"tapi... aku... itu..." saat melihat namja dihadapannya, rasanya suaranya tak bisa keluar begitu saja. Tiba-tiba perasaan gugup menghampirinya.

"aneh" ucap namja berambut blonde sedikit gelap itu, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kai sendiri yang tengah mematung.

Kai yang disebut seperti itu, perlahan tersenyum amat tipis tapi mampu membuat intesitas kemanisannya bertambah.

"akhirnya aku berbicara dengannya. Aku sukaaa musim dingin" ucap Kai masih tersenyum tipis, lalu berlari seperti seorang yeoja yang diterima pernyataan cintanya, kurang lebih seperti itu tak memperdulikan lagi angin yang menusuk hingga ketulangnya.

**~Story of Mermaid~**

"aku pulang" ucap Kim Jongin atau yang lebih akrab Kai memasuki rumahnya yang sangat sederhana.

Sepatu yang digunakannya, dilepas dan diganti dengan sandal rumahan dengan beruang di ujungnya.

"kau sudah pulang?" tanya seorang namja yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari arah dapur.

"eo? Channie? Sejak kapan kau disini? Dan apa yang kau lakukan didapur?" tanya Kai menaruh keranjang miliknya di sebuah meja oval dengan kakinya yang panjang, kira-kira dibawah pinggulnya. Dan juga menggantung jaket miliknya. Menghampiri kedua anjingnya yang tengah bertingkah menggemaskan di karpet berbentuk persegi miliknya.

"sejak tadi. Aku sedang membuatkan makanan untukmu" jawab namja yang dipanggil Channie, atau bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol.

"makanan? Sejak kapan kau bisa memasak?" tanya Kai berdiri disebelah namja yang memiliki perbedaan tinggi hanya beberapa centi dengan dirinya setelah melihat kalau anjingnya sedang tak ingin dirinya mengganggu mereka bermain.

Chanyeol mendelik ke arah Kai tidak suka, lalu kembali melanjutkan mengaduk soup.

KLEKK

Namja berambut short black ini, mematikan kompor dihadapannya. Ia lalu memasang arpon berwarna coklat bergambar teddy dan memegang panci berisi soup tersebut. Dituangkan secara perlahan ke sebuah mangkok putih polos dan memberi sedikit hiasan berupa daun mint dan wortel berbentuk aneh.

"sudah jadi, lihat aku bisa masak tau" ucap Chanyeol menaruh mangkok tersebut keatas meja makan.

Kai hanya tersenyum lalu duduk disalah salah satu kursi, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol.

"tapi bagaimana rasanya? Apakah terlalu asin? Netral? Atau terlalu kecut? Dan apa ini?" tanya Kai beruntun sambil melirik wortel berpotongan aneh.

"itu wortel yang aku buat berbentuk bunga sesuai kegilaanmu terhadap bunga. Wae?" ucap Chanyeol melirik Kai diam-diam.

"aku suka bunga, tapi jika bunganya berbentuk seperti ini... ini adalah bunga denganbentuk teraneh"ucap Kai sambil tersenyum saat mengatakan kata terakhirnya, lalu mengambil sendok untuk mencicipi soup tersebut dan melihat rupa sahabatnya yang tengah memanyunkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol masih dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan, menatap Kai takut-takut dengan rasa makanan miliknya. Kai menaruh sendok tersebut disebelah mangkok dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Namja bermarga Park itu hanya bisa menelan salivanya sulit melihat raut wajah Kai.

"bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol gugup saat namja manis itu tidak mengatakan satu kata pun.

"rasanya... lumayan" ucap Kai lalu tersenyum manis.

"jinjja? Yeee... usahaku belajar di Kyungsoo tidak sia-sia" ucap Chanyeol terlihat sangat senang.

Kai hanya tersenyum manis melihat kelakuan namja dihadapannya, selain itu ia mengingat pertemuannya dengan seseorang yang begitu ia kagumi. Seseorang yang ditabraknya, ia kenal dengan namja itu. Namja yang sudah membuat ia jatuh cinta saat pertama kali di sekolah, dia bernama Oh Sehun.

"Kai, kau tak sakit? Sejak tadi kau tersenyum sendiri" ucap Chanyeol melihat Kai dengan jarak amat dekat, hanya berjarak 15 cm dari wajah Kai.

BLETAKK

Kai yang tersadar, hanya mengerjapkan matanya sebentar lalu menjitak Chanyeol keras. Mendapat jitakkan itu, Chanyeol segera kembali duduk seperti semula sambil mengelus kepala yang dijitak oleh namja manis itu.

"kau ini... aku tidak sedang sakit. Aku hanya sedang senang saja" ucap namja bermarga Kim ini lagi.

"senang? Karena apa?" ucap namja tampan itu masih mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Rahasia" ucap Kai lalu berlari keluar.

"YAKK NEO EODDIGA?" teriak Chanyeol masih mengelus kepalanya.

"BELI BAHAN MAKANAN" balas Kai dengan teriakan lalu berjalan menuju supermarket.

**~Story of Mermaid~**

Disebuah gang yang amat sepi, seorang namja berambut blonde gelap tengah dikerumuni sekelompok orang yang tubuhnya jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Yakk Oh Sehun, Kau cari mati eo?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka mendorong bahu namja bernama Sehun itu hingga membentur tembok dibelakangnya.

Sehun yang terdorong hingga menabra tembok hanya melihat bahunya sekilas, lalu menatap datar namja dihadapannya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"apa kau tuli? Atau bisu? Ah... aku lupa, suaramu terlalu mahal hingga kau tidak mengeluarkan suara emasmu kan?" ucap namja yang memakai topi bisbol yang disambut gelak tawa oleh lainnya.

"dengarkan baik-baik tuan OH, sebaiknya jauhi Jessica jika kau masih sayang nyawamu" ucap namja yang sepertinya ketua dari kelompok tersebut.

"..."

Tidak ada balasan berarti yang terlontar dari namja ini.

"hyung, sepertinya dia benar-benar cari mati" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"beri pelajaran saja hyung" ucap yang lain.

"baiklah, kita beri dia sedikit pelajaran" ucap ketua tersebut lalu melayangkan tinjunya ke perut Sehun namun...

TBC or DELETE(?)

Mian postnya lama, dan ffnya aneh. Ini sebenarnya sudah post di fb, tapi baru sempat post di ffn. Dan hyunnie sudah merubah sedikit kata-katanya jadi kalo tetap aneh maaf :-P

**Buat yang review, terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Maaf belum bisa balas reviewnya :(**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**miu miu , LoneyReaders, Ryeolu, PS, Ardhelia, GFKkamjong, askasufa, frydaruhsi,ekasudaryadi ,enchris, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, 1601sehuna**

**DAN JUGA PARA SILENT RIDER, THANKS :)**

**REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE? **


End file.
